I'll Be There For You
by Ginny At Heart
Summary: This is a Remus romance with my character Stacey Mitchells. This takes place during the time of the Marauders. I was tired of Remus slash, so I decided to write a romance. Hope you like it!
1. Prologue: My Name is Stacey

Disclaimer: Its not mine. I only own Stacey and the plot. I don't even own Morgan, she belongs to my friend Laura.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This fic is gonna be a Remus:Stacey romance! Hope you guys like it!  
  
Prologue: My name is Stacey  
  
My name is Anastasia Lorelei Mitchells. Call me Stacey, Stace, Anne, Anna, Tasia, I don't really care. Anything but Anastasia is fine with me. I have shoulder-length, very curly, auburn hair. My favorite feature is my eyes, which I inherited from my mother. They are the strangest color you could imagine eyes to be. a soft lavender color. I am average height, and pretty skinny. I am fifteen years old, meaning that I am about to start my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Witches? Wizards? You might ask, yea, they exist. I was surprised at first as well.  
  
When I was little, I lived in a little town called Godric's Hollow. I was a normal child, with a normal family. I was a Daddy's girl for sure. My dad loved me more than he loved my mother, and I probably loved him more than I loved my mother. My dad and I were birds of a feather, adventurous, brave, and a little dangerous, when it came to playing pranks. I remember once we ended up setting my mother's apron on fire. but that's a different story. I spent all of my time with my dad, because there was no one my age that lived near us. One day when I was about 4 or 5, however, a new family moved in next door.  
  
There was a man who had messy black hair and glasses, with brown eyes. His wife had long, auburn hair much like mine, except that my hair was naturally very curly. They had one son as well. He was a little bit taller than I was, and he was definitely about my age. He had messy black hair and glasses like his father, but he had hazel eyes. The day after they moved in, my dad took me over to welcome them to the neighborhood. We found out that the man's name was Jack Potter. His wife was Sara Potter, and their son, James Potter. James and I hit it off right away, and almost instantaneously became best friends. As it turned out, James and I had the same passion for playing pranks on people. His family became like a second family to me, but I still spent as much time as possible with my father.  
  
When I was about 6 years old, my sister Jocelyn Laura Mitchells was born. By the time she was three, she would follow James and I around everywhere, helping us pull pranks. It also helped that she was so little, because she could take the blame, and no one would yell at her.  
  
When I was 10, and Jocelyn was 4, she was killed. James, Jocelyn, and I had all been playing in the yard, when the ball we were playing with went into the street. Joce went to go get it, even though I yelled at her and tried to pull her back. When she crossed, she was hit by a car and killed almost instantly.  
  
Even though I loved my sister very much, I didn't cry. I really wished I would, but I didn't. I hated myself for not crying. For a few weeks, I didn't see James much. His parents had probably told him to let me be for awhile. But, after a few weeks, we were back together and as dangerous as ever.  
  
On my eleventh birthday, my life changed in two ways. On my birthday, an owl flew through my bedroom window, which I always left open. The owl was brown and it had a weird looking crest on its chest. The strangest part was, the owl had a letter attached to its leg. I looked closer at the letter and saw that it had my name on it, written in bright green ink. I slowly moved towards the owl and untied the letter from its leg. I opened the letter and gasped. The letter said that I had been accepted into a school for witches and wizards. It told me to get my wizarding things in a place called Diagon Alley. It also said that my train leaves to take me there at 11:00 on September First. It leaves from Platform 9 ¾.  
  
I ran down the stairs and over to my dad. I asked him if it was another one of his jokes. He told me that it wasn't. I knew he wasn't lying, because I could always tell when my father lied. I ran next door and pounded on James' door. I figured that it was his prank way of saying Happy Birthday (the year before he had given me a birthday cake that turned out to be made of mud). James opened the door and I held up the paper, asking if it was one of his pranks. He just looked at the paper wide-eyed and dragged me inside, yelling to his mother.  
  
He showed Mrs. Potter the paper and she looked extremely surprised. She gave me a hug and told me that all of the stuff in the letter was true. I couldn't believe it. I went home and told my parents everything that Mrs. Potter had told me and they went over to talk to her. When they came back, they had looked shocked, but nevertheless told me that I could go, and that James was going as well.  
  
The other thing that changed my life was much worse. That night, my dad had to go to a banquet for his work. My mother and I waited at home for him like we normally did, but he was really late. Much later than he had ever been. It was then that we got the call. My father had been in an accident with a drunk driver. He had not survived. I broke down right there, and ran out of the house. I sat on out porch and cried my eyes out. James had come outside and saw me sitting there crying. He knew something horrible must have happened, because he had never seen me cry before, not even when my sister had died. I told him what had happened and he started crying as well. It wasn't until late that we both went inside, and by then, there were no more tears left for me to cry.  
  
After my father died, my mom became distant with me. She still cared about me, but she wouldn't go out of her way to see me. That was fine with me however, because I spent almost all of my time at the Potter's house. A few weeks after my birthday, they took me to Diagon Alley, one of the most interesting places in the world. I got all of my school supplies, and I got a pet. A cat to be exact. The cat was pearly white, and I decided to name her Aurora. James got an owl that was dark brown. He decided to name it Stanley. I never bothered to ask why, I just knew that James always wanted to be different.  
  
About a week before we were supposed to go to Hogwarts, Mr. and Mrs. Potter took me and James to a Quidditch game. It was the first time that I had heard of the sport, and I loved it right away. I had always been very athletic. I loved all sports. But when I saw them playing Quidditch, I knew that I wanted to play. I was fascinated with the position of keeper, and how they had to defend the goalposts. I decided that I would play as soon as I was able to.  
  
When James and I finally did board the Hogwarts Express, we met a boy with longish black hair that fell into his eyes. His name was Sirius Black, although he seemed anything but serious (a/n I kno, bad joke, but oh well). With him was his friend Morgan Anderson. James and Sirius hit it off right away, but Morgan and I took a little time. Soon, we became good friends though.  
  
About halfway through the train ride, we met a boy named Remus Lupin. He had light brown hair, and gray eyes. He was slightly taller than James, and slightly shorter than Sirius. In my personal opinion, he really cute. With him was a short boy, who was even shorter than I was. His name was Peter Pettigrew. He was slightly chubby and had watery eyes. He looked quite a bit like a rat. Right away, I didn't trust him, but I told myself to shut up.  
  
The six of us hit it off very well, we all became good friends. It was about ¾ of the way through the trip when we met Lily Evans. She looked very much like James' mother, with long auburn hair. The only difference was, Lily had bright green eyes. She came into the compartment, and right away, we found out just how annoying she really was. We all silently prayed that she ended up in a different house than us.  
  
When we finally got to Hogwarts, we were greeted by a giant. When I saw the size of the man I froze in my place. Remus had to push me along from behind to the boats that were supposed to take us across a large lake. On the other side of the lake, we saw the castle. We all stopped at the sight of the castle, it was huge. The giant ushered us into boats, Remus, James, Sirius, and I were in one, while Morgan, Peter, Lily, and some boy with greasy black hair were in another.  
  
When we entered the castle, we were greeted by ghosts. Everyone was scared at that point. After waiting in a small room for about 10 minutes, a woman came to the room. She introduced herself as Professor McGonnagal. She had brown hair tied back in a bun, and wore square rimmed glasses. She looked like someone that you wouldn't want to mess with. She led us into this huge hall with four tables in it. At each table sat a bunch of students, and they cheered as we walked in.  
  
We stood in a group as they called our names alphabetically. Morgan, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and myself were all sorted into Gryffindor. Much to our dismay however, so was Lily Evans. Morgan and I groaned at the thought of having to share a dorm with her. There were two other girls sorted into Gryffindor as well, Patricia Patil and Maria Chang. Lily quickly became friends with these two and thankfully sat away from the rest of us. We learned that the greasy-haired boy's name was Severus Snape, and that he was sorted into Slytherin, along with Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. There were a few girls sorted into Slytherin as well. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, who were cousins of Sirius, and he hated them with a passion. There was also Jemimah Bulstrode, and Patsy Parkinson. I didn't know who had been sorted into the other two houses, and frankly I didn't care, as long as all of my friends and I were sorted into the same one, I was happy.  
  
And so, my life continued like this for a few years. I had four best friends (because I still didn't like Peter that much) and it was the best my life had been. James and Sirius became the best of friends, even though James and I were still close. Morgan and I were really good friends also. The six of us together were very dangerous, because all of the friends James and I had made were just as much of pranksters as we were. We were in detention weekly. James, Sirius, and Morgan were definitely the ones who normally pulled the pranks themselves, Remus and I were pretty much the brains of the operation, although we loved to actually pull the pranks as much as anyone else. Peter was pretty much just along for the ride. We all put up with him, but he wasn't as close as the rest of us were.  
  
In my second year, I became keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I also found something out in my second year. I found out that Remus was a werewolf. He had told me one night when I was in the common room, because I couldn't stand Lily for one more second. I had been surprised, but it didn't change that we were friends. I didn't care about him being a werewolf, and I played along with the reasons he came up with for leaving once a month. James and Sirius were very bright though, and they figured it out soon enough. That's why the other five of us are trying to become animagi. we're still not sure if we'll succeed.  
  
Earlier this summer my mother got remarried to a man named Tom. I really didn't trust him at all, but when she married him was the first time that I had seen her really smile since she had lost my father, so I didn't say anything. But shortly after my suspicions were confirmed.  
  
A few days ago, I was laying in my room, when I heard a knock at the door. I told them to come in and I saw Tom there. He came at me and started touching me. He tried to remove my clothes and I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth, so I tried to hit him. I missed, and he hit me first, leaving my eye black and blue. Luckily, I'm a witch, and when I'm in danger, sometimes my powers take over, so he went flying away from me, hit the wall, and fell to the floor unconscious. I grabbed my stuff, threw it in my trunk, and grabbed my cloak. I was out of the house in five minutes flat.  
  
I grabbed my wand and signaled the Knight Bus. I could have gone to James' house, but they already had Sirius there, and they had already done enough for me, so I headed to Diagon Alley, and I rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily I only had a week until the new term started. The next day I went and got all my school stuff. I also used all of my birthday money for a new broom. A Silver Arrow. My old Comet didn't work too well. Three days before we had to go to Hogwarts, I went downstairs to get breakfast, and I saw Remus. I was so happy to see one of my friends and I went over and hugged him. He hugged me back and asked me when I had gotten here. I told him that my mother had dropped me off a few days ago, and that I was waiting to see someone. We went out into Diagon Alley and to Florean Fortesques. A little while later, we were joined by James, Sirius, Morgan, and Peter. James was wondering where I had gone, and I told him the same thing that I had told Remus. They all decided that they would stay until we had to leave for Hogwarts, and so they did.  
  
And right now we are riding on the Hogwarts Express, heading into our fifth year at the school. It promises to be a good year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, How do you like it so far? Like I said, this is gonna be a Remus:Stacey romance. Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

Disclaimer: Ok, people might think I'm smart, but I am definitely not brilliant! J.K. Rowling is the brilliant one, not me. Stacey's mine, and Morgan's Laura's. that's about it.  
  
A/N: Sorry I missed a few errors in the last chapter. I'll fix them. I also forgot to add something in that chapter, so you might wanna go back and read it, but its not that much of a big deal. Ok, so on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome Back  
  
BANG!  
  
I ducked as a card came whizzing by my head. James and Sirius had been playing Wizards Snap, and the cards had just blown up. When I ducked, the card went by me and hit Peter square in the forehead.  
  
"OUCH!" Peter yelled.  
  
"Oh Pete, don't be a baby, its just a flimsy piece of cardboard!" Sirius teased.  
  
"But the corner of it hit me!" Peter whined.  
  
"Jeez, how you got to be a Gryffindor, I'll never figure out!" James laughed.  
  
"So, now that our cards are gone, what do you guys wanna do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No one can leave this compartment, no matter what we do," I said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"Because if someone leaves, that leaves a seat open, and if there's an open seat, we'll be joined by Evans and her lectures. they really should consider them as cruel and unusual punishment." Everyone except James nodded in agreement.  
  
"What's wrong with Lily? She's really smart, and pretty, and-" James started.  
  
"And she thinks you're an arrogant prat!" Sirius finished for him.  
  
"Someday that'll all change!" James retaliated.  
  
"Yea, and a one year old will defeat You-Know-Who!" Sirius said with a laugh. We all laughed at the thought of a baby defeating Voldemort, but we were all silent for a moment at the mention of the evil wizard. He had been strong for a few years now, and he scared the hell out of all of us. We all lived in fear of finding out that the ones we loved had been murdered by him or his followers. well, Sirius, Morgan, and I probably worried more about our friends than our families, but we worried just as much. Morgan and her family had disowned each other a few years before, because Morgan had been sorted into Gryffindor and her older brothers and sisters always tortured her. Sirius hated his family because they were all loyal supporters of You-Know-Who. That's why Sirius had been staying with James over the summer. Morgan had stayed at Hogwarts, because I was always afraid to ask my mother for things, and I hadn't trusted Tom enough to put Morgan in possible danger (I didn't tell her that of course, she would have insisted that no one had to worry about her).  
  
" I'M BO-RED!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Good for you," Morgan answered.  
  
"I wanna do something!" He continued.  
  
"Anyone know who the new prefects are?" Peter asked us.  
  
"Nope." Me.  
  
"No clue." Sirius.  
  
"Don't ask me!" Morgan.  
  
"Lily's a prefect!" James said, once again getting that annoying dreamy look in his eye. We all groaned, waiting for one of his Lily rants. luckily Sirius cut him off before he got a chance to open his mouth.  
  
"Uh, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes," Remus said, standing up and leaving the compartment.  
  
"Well, this is as good a time as any to discuss our little 'plan,' are we almost ready?" Morgan asked.  
  
"We have all the ingredients for the potion, and we have the incantation. I'll start brewing the potion as soon as we get there, it should only take about a week," I told them. We were, of course, referring to our plan to become animagi. this was another thing we were all worried about, we didn't know exactly how this would turn out.  
  
"Ok, you and I will set it up tonight in Myrtle's bathroom after everyone's in bed," Morgan suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
And that was the end of the conversation for awhile. I took out my book and started reading, Sirius and James were enthralled in a game of Wizard's Chess, and Peter was watching them play, and Morgan was writing in her diary. Remus still hadn't returned.  
  
About a half an hour later, the compartment door slid open and Remus walked back in.  
  
"Rem? You feeling alright? You were in there for almost 45 minutes," Sirius said, not looking up from the chess game.  
  
Remus sighed. "Your gonna find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you. I was made a prefect," He said, blushing slightly.  
  
We all just stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Uh, sorry?" He suggested looking at our faces.  
  
"It's ok Rem! We don't care if you're a prefect! And that just means that we have one less prefect to worry about!" I comforted, putting an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Stace," He said, a look of relief spreading across his face. Remus and I had probably always been closer than I had been with Sirius or Peter. I love James like a brother, but there are some things that I wouldn't really talk to him about. Remus is easy to talk to, I tell him things that I wouldn't tell anyone else, and I feel guilty when I don't tell him. It took me all my strength to lie about the black eye. he had looked so worried and I hate lying to any of my friends, but Remus in particular is hard to lie to. Anyway, he hadn't looked like he believed me, but he went along with it.  
  
"How much longer until we get there?" Sirius was back to whining again.  
  
I gave an exasperated sigh, "Jeez Sirius, don't you EVER stop complaining?"  
  
"No." I rolled my eyes.  
  
I leaned my head against the window. I was bored too, but I wasn't in the mood to complain, so I just sat there. After awhile, Remus and I started talking about pointless things.  
  
A few hours later, the train pulled into the station. We all scrambled to get off the train. We walked out into the cool night air and spotted a large shape a little bit off.  
  
"FIRS' YEARS OVER 'ERE!" Hagrid was yelling. We all smiled and waved hello to him, before heading to the carriages. As usual, we managed to get a carriage all to ourselves. probably because no one trusted us enough to share. We didn't mind though, we were dangerous, and we admitted it!  
  
So, the six of us climbed into a carriage, plotting all sorts of pranks to pull on the Slytherins this year. One of them included levitating nifflers in through the windows.  
  
When we finally got there, we headed in and watched the sorting. Soon after, we were all stuffed to the bursting, and Remus led the little first years up to the dorms. Morgan and I followed at first, but we took a 'detour' and walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We walked into the second stall and set up the collapsible cauldron. We added the ingredients and stirred for a few minutes, before heading up to our dorm and to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry, that chapter probably was really bad, and I'm sorry, but like I said, I'm not J.K. and never plan to be. Read and Review! Luv ya!  
  
~Jenn~  
  
Review Count: 1 


End file.
